The present invention relates to couplers. More particularly, the present invention relates to couplers having a plurality of apertures configured to connect to a plurality of tubes. Couplers include manifolds utilizing a molded or formed block having apertures to receive plug-in-style valves. The valves connect to fluid apertures formed in the block and to electrical connections provided by electrical connectors.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a coupler including a manifold having a fluid passageway portion adapted to couple to a fluid control device, a standoff coupled to the fluid passage way portion, and a connector support, coupled to the manifold. The connector support includes a mating feature, located proximate the standoff.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided, a coupler including a manifold having a fluid passageway portion having a first surface, to form an interface between the fluid passageway portion and a device, and a ledge, spaced a predetermined distance from the surface. A cover including an aperture is adapted to receive a connector, wherein the cover is located proximate the ledge, to provide a predetermined spacing between the aperture and the surface.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided, a coupler, to couple a pneumatic device to a connector having a first leg and a second leg spaced a distance apart. The coupler includes a manifold including a fluid passageway portion adapted to couple to a fluid control device, and a standoff spaced from the fluid passageway portion. A connector support is coupled to the manifold. The connector support includes a mating feature, located proximate the standoff, and an aperture, configured to receive the connector.